Furies' Anger
by Sliverloc303
Summary: Henry gets sucked into the Land between Worlds where creatures hunt and the Furies reign. But there he meets Hook's missing daughter, someone the captain thinks he lost years ago. While Storybrooke races to find Henry, he must escape the world and reunite them before the Furies destroy him and the town itself. The problem is she knows Killian Jones, not a Captain Hook.
1. Chapter 1

**Furies' Anger**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

**This story is set just after everyone gets back from Neverland. So Henry and Pan are in their own bodies and there was no new spell. **

**In case anyone will be confused, Aoife is pronounced as "ee-fa."**

**Please enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Captain Killian Jones was a pirate and was happy with the three essential aspects of the job: treasure, rum and women._

_He was exceptional at getting all three and never left a port or a seaside town without at least having had two of them. He found the women to be the easiest to leave behind and Killian had become used to never seeing any of them again. Which was the perfect reason why he was hiding behind a barrel on a busy dock._

_He looked over the edge of the barrel, scanning the crowd for the person he had seen only a moment before._

_"Captain?"_

_He turned to look up at his first mate, Carter, a huge man with a deep suntan and a fondness for tattoos. "What exactly are you doing?"_

_Killian rolled his eyes and replied, "What does it look like Carter? Clearly I am hiding, from a former...lady friend."_

_Carter quickly caught on and he took over as watch for his captain. The dock was crowded with people from all over the surrounding islands and seas. Killian had been there a few months before but after drinking two entire bottles of rum by himself, he barely remembered anything. Well, except for the deranged barmaid who nearly screamed the town down after he tried to escape from her room. She apparently thought he was staying longer than he did._

_"Captain, does this woman have pale brown hair, green eyes and is carrying a large bundle of sheets?"_

_Killian nodded quickly, scanning the dock for some means of escape._

_"Good, because she's already spotted you."_

_He barely had time to consider running before the woman herself was glaring down at him from over the barrel. Killian managed to put on his best charming smile and stood up as casually as he could. Now if only he could remember her name._

_Before he could say anything however, the woman shoved her bundle into his arms and shouted, "You did this! Now it's your problem!"_

_With that she turned on her heel and stormed away down the dock._

_Killian let out a sigh, grinning at Carter. "That was easier than I thought it would be."_

_Then the package moved._

_Killian quickly shoved it into Carter's arms and took a step back. "What is it?" he asked, "Is it some kind of creature? Is she trying to kill me?"_

_Carter calmly pulled aside the sheets until his hand stilled. Killian watched as his eyebrows went upwards before he turned to his captain. "It's a baby."_

* * *

_"I want it off my ship!"_

_Killian's orders were not received exactly how he wanted. Carter and the ship's doctor, a man called Beckett, just stood in front of the door to his captain's quarters, glancing at each other. Killian took in a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. After Carter's exclamation less than an hour ago, he had just hurried back onto the ship. Carter had followed with the baby and brought it immediately to Beckett to check that it was in good health. Killian put his kindness down to the fact that Carter was a father himself; he had three children in a town somewhere that he sent money back too. The baby had taken over the captain's quarters but Killian had refused to look at it._

_"Did I not make myself clear?" he said in a deadly calm voice._

_Realising that their captain was nearing the end of his patience, the two men quickly tried to explain. "I understand Captain, of course! It's just that we thought you might want to keep your child with you now that the mother has left."_

_"It might not even be my child!" Killian quickly exclaimed._

_Beckett raise an eyebrow at this but replied instead with, "Even if that is true sir, we can't leave her here. There is an orphanage in the next port; we can stop off there and give her to them."_

_Killian nodded, liking that plan. He stilled however and stared at the two men._

_"Her?"_

_Beckett smiled softly, not usually an expression for a pirate. "Yes sir; her. It's a girl."_

_Killian seemed frozen, staring at the closed door._

_Beckett cleared his throat quietly and said, "I am going to Cook; he might have something for the little one to drink."_

_Killian was still blinking at the door and didn't even notice the doctor leave. Carter hesitated before putting a hand on his captain's shoulder. Killian jumped slightly and looked at him. Carter patted his shoulder and asked, "Shall I tell the crew to make ready for the next port? It will take less than an hour to get there."_

_Killian nodded and watched his first mate walk down the corridor and to the stairs. Carter paused on the first step before grinning at his captain._

_"She is yours Killian; she looks too much like you not to be."_

_With that Carter left the startled captain standing in the corridor. Killian turned back to the wooden door again._

_"This is ridiculous," he mumbled to himself, "You are a pirate! It's just a baby."_

_With that he put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Laying on the bed, surrounded by the blankets she arrived in, was the baby girl. Killian was troubled to realise that she was crying softly, her little hands reaching out into the air. He stepped closer to her, hesitant as if she would suddenly turn into a monster. He had wanted children years ago, before he had become a pirate and the world was a lot safer. But that was long ago and he was sure that he had forgotten all about it._

_But when he finally saw his daughter's face, with her wisps of black hair and wide blue eyes, he remembered quite clearly. She was barely the length of his forearm and could only be a few weeks old. Her eyes-an exact copy of his own-were shining with tears and Killian quickly reached out to her._

_"Hey," he said softly, "Hey, little one it's alright."_

_Without really thinking, he picked her up and cradled her to his chest. To his delight, the baby stopped crying and stared up at him. Killian laughed quietly, completely amazed by the little thing in his arms. She was his daughter; his beautiful little daughter._

_There was a soft knock at the door and Killian turned to see Beckett opening the door. He was holding a small flask and handed it over to Killian._

_"She should be able for this milk; poor thing seems starving."_

_A flash of anger went through him; that woman had left his daughter hungry and without any proper clothes. Beckett tickled the baby's cheek and earned a giggle. "She's a darling little thing-looks just like you too."_

_Beckett nodded his goodbye and slipped out of the cabin._

_It was just under an hour later when Carter knocked on his door. When the first mate looked into the room, he saw Killian sitting on one of his chairs, the baby girl still in his arms._

_Captain?" he asked, as quietly as his deep voice could._

_Killian looked away from the baby and raised an eyebrow. "We're just about to pass the port for the orphanage-should I tell them to stop?"_

_Killian paused, looking down at his sleeping daughter again. He had spent an hour with her and knew that to leave her like he had been left, would ruin him forever._

_"No," he said, "No, sail on."_

_Carter contained his smile, nodding once. Before he exited, he chanced one question. "Have you thought of a name?"_

_Killian looked confused for a moment –obviously he hadn't._

_"Um..." he stared down at the baby; his mind running thought all the names he knew. Finally, he replied. "Aoife. I'll call her Aoife."_

_Carter looked surprised but then said, "After the Irish warrior woman. I think it will be quite fitting for any daughter of yours."_

_Killian chuckled and Carter shut the door behind him. The noise disturbed Aoife and her face screwed up in annoyance._

_"Ssh, ssh, it's alright," Killian mumbled to her, "Papa's here. It's alright."_

* * *

_Killian Jones always knew that one day a girl was going to be the end of him and his sanity. He just never thought it would be his daughter._

* * *

_The Jolly Rodger was docked in a remote kingdom that barely anyone knew the name of. The city was large but only accessible by sea because of the large mountains that backed onto the city walls. The only good thing about the place was that a rare herb grew nearby and Killian needed to trade some of it. The problem was that they had sailed into the city during what looked to be one of its busiest days. There were crowds everywhere and a cold snap from the towering mountains sent shivers down Killian's spine._

_"There are too many people; it might be best to make this business meeting later in the evening," Killian mumbled to Carter._

_They stood on deck, winter coats wrapped around them as they stared out into the crowd._

_"The man we're meeting has to leave the city by sundown; he's not exactly welcome here," Carter replied, "It's today in half an hour or not at all."_

_Killian mulled this thought for a moment before agreeing with his first mate. Then sometime brushed past him quickly, nearly stumbling over his boots. As if by instinct-or practise- Killian's hand shot out and grabbed his daughter by the back of her shirt to stop her running off._

_"Where do you think you are going?"_

_Blue eyes looked up at him, with dark hair spilling framing a round face. "But Papa, you promised I could go with you this time!"_

_Killian sighed, his hand moving from her shirt to her shoulder. At seven years old, his daughter had a sharp memory; even if she did barely reach his waist._

_"Only if you put on your coat," he ordered, causing a wide grin to appear on her face._

_It was moments later that Killian, Carter and a small group of men slipped through the crowd towards the town square; all the while trying to keep an eye on a wandering child. "Aoife Jones, if you don't stay with me, there will be no sword fighting lessons this week," Killian warned her._

_Aoife, however, was far too fascinated with everything going on around her to notice. Sighing, Killian scooped her up and sat her on his shoulders. At least this way, he would know where she was. They continued walking, the crowd getting denser the closer they got to the town square._

_"Papa, what is that?" Aoife asked and Killian knew that sound of fear in her voice. He followed her gaze quickly and caught sight of the hangman's platform sitting in the middle of the square._

_"That's why everyone's here," he hissed at Carter. He pulled Aoife off his shoulders and tucked her into his chest. He had been to plenty of executions to know it was no place for children and certainly not his daughter. He turned to go back but the crowd wouldn't let him; all he could do was stand where he was until the spectacle was over._

_He only paid some attention to what was going on because Aoife-his adventurous girl- kept trying to see what everyone was staring at. He was busy with keeping her looking the other way and distracting her with stories. He was vaguely aware that the prisoner had been brought up onto the platform, as had the sheriff of the city. The prisoner was yelling someone about injustice, a cover-up and revenge but Killian gave him no notice._

_He only took his attention away from Aoife when a portal opened above the platform._

_That's when the crowd started screaming and stampeding; pushing each other out of the way._

_Killian had seen many portals in his time but never like this one. The common one was green, Wonderland had a unique blue, but this one was the colour of blood. It seemed drip red and the cold breeze that had threatened them before was now a chilling vortex of wind. The prisoner had been sucked straight through the portal, along with flags, carts and anything that wasn't nailed to the ground. People were being thrown through the air and those who couldn't outrun it, latched onto anything stable._

_Killian held Aoife closer to him and spun around, shoving his way through the crowd. "Come on boys!" he yelled back at the crew, who were struggling to get through the wind. He knew that if he got around the corner of the town square, they stood a chance but it was too far away._

_He tightened his hold on Aoife but the wind suddenly picked up once again. Before he could blink, his daughter was snatched out of his arms._

_"Aoife!" he shouted, desperately trying to grab onto her again. But the wind had a better hold of her and she disappeared through the portal screaming, "Papa!"_

_As soon as she had gone, the wind stopped and the portal closed. Killian was left standing on the cobbles, panting and in shock. Carter hurried towards him, leaving the shelter he had taken in a shallow well. "Captain-."_

_He barely reached him before Killian shot forward, scrambling at the broken remains of the platform. The wind had destroyed that as well but in his blind grief, Killian searched around for an answer._

_"Aoife!" he yelled, his eyes scrambling to find any sign of the portal. "Aoife!"_

_But there was no answer. A groan from the right, made Killian's head snap around and he saw the sheriff getting up from the ground. Before he had even taken a breath, Killian had him by the throat, squeezing._

_"What was that?!" he demanded, "Where did it take my daughter?!"_

_The sheriff shook his head but Killian kept choking him. "That prisoner started that portal, I know he did. Where does it go?!"_

_Just as the sheriff was about to pass out; Carter hit Killian across the back of the head._

* * *

_When he came to Killian was aware of three things. One, he had a splitting headache. Two, the rocking of the boat meant they were far out in the sea. Three, his little girl was gone._

_He let out a long breath, trying to suck in as much salty air as he could._

_"I am so sorry Captain."_

_He spun around to see that he was lying on his bed and Carter was sitting on the bench. Killian sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, slightly dizzy._

_"Aoife," he mumbled, "I have to go find her..."_

_Carter was quick to make sure he did not get up. "Please, Captain, stay sitting. Beckett said that your head will be better within the next few hours."_

_Killian glared at him. "I don't have hours; I need to find my daughter."_

_"You can't find her. Not where she has gone."_

_The feeling of dread that had been eating at his gut since Aoife disappeared hit him full force and he suddenly felt sick. "You know what that portal was? You know where she is?"_

_Carter handed him a flask of water but Killian just sat on his bed, staring at him._

_Carter sat back down on the bench and nodded. "A portal like that appeared in my village when I was a child. It is not like the beans or the magic of the fairies; not even like the Mad Hatter's hat. It is like the portals are alive; they appear whenever someone is so filled with vengeful anger. That prisoner felt that he had been wronged and the portal sensed it; so it came and brought him to its world. The wind must have taken Aoife too by mistake."_

_Killian just kept staring; his will slowly being eaten away with every word._

_"The portal brings people to one place and one place only: The Land between Worlds. It is a realm filled with those who are lost and angry; the creatures that live there are older than most legends. It is not ruled over by kings or queens; it belongs to the Furies." Killian leaned forward, his head hanging between his legs. He had heard nightmares about the Furies; creatures of immense power that fed off feelings of vengeance and rage. And they had his little girl._

_"Before you ask Captain, there is no way to get her back," Carter said in a broken voice, "The portal is one way system and no other magical object or person can take you there. People only know about the Land between Worlds because once the Furies used to come through the portals themselves. I am sorry Captain but there is no way Aoife could have survived a world like that. She's gone. I knew that you would not leave the city without her so I knocked you out and brought you back on board."_

_Killian could barely hear him; his head was rushing, noise blasting though his ears and the only thing he was aware of was the echo of his daughter's voice calling for him._

_"Get out," he whispered but Carter did not move. "I said get out!" he roared, finally looking up with red rimmed eyes and a distraught face. It was then that Carter nodded and quietly left the cabin._

_Killian sat still for so long, the sun began to set. He just kept panting and crying for his lost child; all the while wondering, was this what those magic beings meant by having your heart ripped out?_

* * *

Hook jolted awake when his elbow slipped off the arm rest, his head nearly hitting the wood. He blinked quickly and yawned as he got his bearings.

It was early morning; the sun had probably just risen over the ocean. He knew this because his beach house had a wonderful view out over the Storybrooke coast and he was currently sitting on his porch. Hook had sat outside for a while the night before on one of his porch chairs and since the weather was mild, he only needed a blanket to wrap around his shoulders. He must have fallen asleep; wouldn't be the first time.

He had gotten so used to living on a boat that to finally have a house on land was strange. After coming back from Neverland, the ship was damaged and he had no choice but live on land while it was repaired. While that was happening he had gotten attached to the beach house he had rented and decided to stay; even if he sometimes had trouble sleeping.

But the drama had settled down over the past few weeks once they got Henry and Pan back in the right bodies and finally sent that crazy flying kid back to where he came from. Storybrooke was actually having a peaceful time. And Hook was learning how comfortable modern day clothes were.

He was contemplating about heading inside for breakfast when Emma's car pulled up beside the house. The blonde herself got out holding a paper bag from Granny's and two coffee cups to go.

"Morning!" she called to him, "I take it that you fell asleep outside again?"

Hook shrugged, gladly taking the coffee and warm bagel she handed him from the bag. "And I take it that things are still unsettled in the Charming-Mills-Stiltskin home if you are here so early?"

Emma made a face and she threw herself down onto the adjacent porch chair. She had been stopping by the house more and more often over the past few weeks but Hook had said nothing about their time in Neverland. He was content to wait for Emma to make the first move and before she could do that, there were many family issues that needed to be sorted out first.

Emma sipped her coffee before speaking. "I just think that we've all been so caught up with finding each other or saving the day that actually living with each other is becoming the real quest. Regina and I can't agree about Henry and then Neal gets involved-as he should don't get me wrong. But then Gold apparently has an opinion and then my parents have to say their two cents. It all ends up in an argument with Henry in the middle."

Hook nodded slowly, chewing on his breakfast. Finally he said, "Don't take this the wrong way-and by that I mean, don't punch me again-but it might be a good idea to sort out some...underlying problems that have nothing to do with Henry first?"

Emma looked genuinely confused and Hook sat up in his chair, juggle in the coffee cup and bagel in two hands. There was another perk of the modern world: prosthetic hand.

"What I am trying to say Swan, is that your family all seem to have common issues. Mainly, the one that parents leave their children."

Emma bristled at this and Hook quickly continued. "I know that there are many explanations and stories and you all have your different reasons-which are justifiable. But Emma, can't any of you see that you are all going around in circles if you don't talk about it? My father abandoned me too but I can't let it run my life forever."

Emma chewed on a bite of her bagel, glaring at him. "I hate it when you make sense."

Hook grinned, settling back to watch the rest of the sunrise with her.

* * *

Henry Mills was a really good reading buddy. He was encouraging, calm and kind to all of the young students. It wasn't unusual for him to be given some of the more difficult students to read with.

Snow knew all of this about her grandson; what she didn't was why he sitting outside the classroom looking like he was going to break the bench with his tight grip on the edge.

"Henry?" she asked, sitting down beside him. He looked at her but then stared back down at the floor.

"Sweetheart, what are doing out here? Are you sick?"

Henry shook his head, his knuckles white. "I had Tim Lewis for a reading buddy today. He's eight."

Snow nodded; she knew Tim was a lovely boy. "Ok...?"

Henry finally met her gaze, his hair falling into his eyes. "He'd been seven for nearly thirty years; he had his birthday last week. I was his best friend when I was seven."

Snow's shoulders fell and she pulled him into hug. She knew what this was about. In all they had been through, her family sometimes forgot that Henry was only one in an entire town to grow up. The poor kid had to live his life confused about why children like Tim stayed in the same grade while he moved up. And when asked about it, Regina put him in therapy. It was all too easy to blame the Mayor, however. Snow knew they all had parts to play in Henry feeling down.

She pulled back from him but kept her arm around his shoulders. "Listen, I know that things have been chaotic lately and we've all been..."

"At each other throats?" Henry suggested.

Snow sighed and gave him an encouraging smile. "Yes. But we have all agreed to have dinner together tonight, haven't we? I promise that it will be fun."

Henry smiled at her but said nothing. He had the Heart of the Truest Believer and even he knew dinner was a bad idea.

* * *

Hook stood at the end of his dock, the phone at his ear. He had spent the day at the ship, checking on the latest improvements. The sun was low in the sky now and Emma was on the other end of the phone, complaining about the dinner she was having at her parent's new house.

"Regina is giving everyone snarky comments and Gold looks like he wants to smack someone with his cane. Belle is trying but Henry seems down."

"And you're hiding in the bathroom."

She was silent for a second and then said, "No, I'm not."

Hook chuckled down the phone, putting his other hand in his pocket. "Come one love, just give the dinner a chance. Maybe-."

"Hold on," Emma interrupted and Hook could hear a door opening. "Oh for-there is literally a yelling competition going on in the kitchen right now! I can't believe this. Hey!"

Hook rolled his eyes and waited as he could hear the argument over the phone. "That is one crazy family," he muttered to himself.

"Henry? Henry what's wrong?" Hook stilled when he heard the worry in Emma's voice.

"Henry, what's going on?! What is that?!"

"Emma!"

"_Henry_?!"

Hook was halfway up the dock already as he heard this. Clearly something was really wrong and Emma was practically shouting over the phone.

Before he reached his house however, there was booming in the sky. Hook looked up and the phone fell from his grasp. There, hovering above a street in Storybrooke, was a red portal. He had only seen it once before, hundreds of years ago but it still made him sick.

"Aoife," he muttered but when the wind started to pick up, he snapped out of his daze.

He only had seconds to get to the house but he knew he was already too late.

* * *

Henry didn't exactly know what happened; he wasn't even sure of what had been happening over the past few weeks. Everyone was back home; everyone was safe. So why were they still fighting? And they seemed to all be fighting over him.

His moms couldn't make up their minds on anything and his Dad got caught in the cross fire sometimes. His grandparents were always trying to help but they sometimes made things worse.

And worst of all, Henry knew that it wasn't always about him. They had problems with each other but they didn't talk about them so they just stayed angry at each other. He hated being used as an excuse for them getting to yell at each other. Worse still, he was having trouble settling back into a "normal" existence like school and homework. It was all just getting on his nerves.

And when everyone started shouting at each other before dinner even started, Henry was pretty sure his nerves had reached their limit. His family, minus Emma, literally started yelling at each other over his head. He clapped his hands over his ears and tried to drown them all out.

It was only when he heard Emma ask, "Henry? Henry, what's wrong?" did he actually look up. But by then it was too late.

He was angry, angrier than he had ever been and all he wanted to do was leave; get away. Somehow; somewhere. There was suddenly a deafening crash from behind him and when he turned around, the back wall of the kitchen was gone.

A sudden wind picked up and the howling started so Henry could barely hear the shouts of fear and warning from his family. He was lifted off his feet and spun around and around. Everything turned red and then, just black.

* * *

It's never a good day when a boy falls from the sky and his crash landing gets in your way. She was just walking along, minding her own business and staying undetected when a portal opened up above the road.

She rolled her eyes and continued on but then the portal spat out a brown haired boy, leaving him face down in dirt, right at her feet.

She stared at him for moment, carefully taking in his modern clothes and lack of weaponry, before smartly stepping right over his legs and strolling away.

It was only when she heard the screeching of the Furies did she actually stop.

"_No, no, no_," she thought quickly. She was not ready for a fight today. She hadn't eaten since that morning and her wrist still stung from the last interaction with the creatures. The most she could hope for her survival instinct kicking in.

For a moment, she hoped that they hadn't seen her but when one swiped at her with a sword, she realised it was probably time to act. She spun around to face the four Furies hovering above the inconvenient boy, pulling out the two swords that had been hanging from her belt while dropping her bag. The nastiest thing about the Furies was that they could look like humans or have wings, or claws, or scales if they felt like it. They were also pretty handy with deadly weapons.

She deflected one's sword before spinning around to elbow her in the face, sending her to the ground. She quickly beheaded one that wasn't looking and then the third one decided to get her tail involved. The Fury wrapped her tail around the girl's arm, making her drop one of her sword. Without pausing she dropped the other one to grab the dagger from her boot and send it straight through the Fury's chest.

The girl grabbed her swords again and ran back towards the boy who had the last Fury standing over him, ready to rip his skin off. The girl met the Fury head on, using one sword to swipe away a talon attack and slashing the other one through the monster's chest. Like all Furies when fatally wounded, she turned to dust.

Silence fell once again and the girl stayed still for a moment, before putting her weapons away and picking up her bag. She rubbed her fingers across the wrist that tail had squeezed but it seemed fine.

She looked at the kid again, before prodding him in the shoulder. "Alright, come one, wake up. We don't have all day."

These were the first words that he heard as he came to and the girl grinned weakly at him. "Rise and shine, kid. The early bird doesn't get eaten by the Furies."

She helped him up and removed a twig from his hair before he finally got his bearings.

"W-where am I?" he asked hoarsely.

The girl clicked her tongue before saying, "The Land between Worlds. Yes, you did get here by portal. No, it will not send you home. Yes, you are stuck here and yes, the Furies do rip people's faces off so avoid them. Is that everything?"

Henry blinked this girl, looking her up and down. She was a few inches taller than him, with black hair and sharp blue eyes. Her clothes were made to last; the tough brown jacket, the dark trousers, green top and sturdy boots. She also had at least two swords, daggers in her boots and up her sleeves while a bag was slung over one shoulder.

"Furies?" he managed to mumble and the girl pointed to the right. He looked over and startled violently when he saw the half bird creature lying on the ground.

"I'd get out of here quickly; it'll come to in a minute."

Henry wrenched his eyes away from it and stared at her, his brain finally catching up with the rest of her previous statement.

"I've never heard of the Land between Worlds," Henry protested but the girl just grinned.

"But clearly it has heard of you."

Henry frowned at her as she turned her back and walked away from him. He took a few deep breaths and looked around. It looked like he was in forest, on a dirt road but everything seemed so much darker, closed in and murky.

Without really thinking, he hurried after the girl. He was a few steps behind her when she turned around and frowned at him. Still she kept walking. So he walked after her. She looked around once more before folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Can I help you kid?"

Henry didn't like being called kid by someone he just met, especially since she only looked a couple of years older than him; she was seventeen at the most. His family was the only people he didn't mind using the term.

"This will not be a thing," she said, motioning between them. "We are not teaming up and I am not looking for a sidekick so just turn around and go the other way."

Henry started to stutter, still mixed up from his trip through the portal. "But I have nowhere to go!"

The girl gestured towards the trees. "We are in a bloody forest, in a land that shouldn't exist. No one has anywhere to go! You just find yourself a nice bush to lie under and work your way from there."

Henry gave her a pained look and the girl rolled her eyes. She gave a glance to the setting sun before looking back at Henry.

"Fine!" she growled out with reluctance. "I'll give you a place to sleep tonight but I want you gone by the morning."

Henry let out a sigh of relief before running to catch up with her. They walked in silence for a few moments before he said, "My name's Henry."

The girl sighed. "Really? We're doing names now?"

Henry gave her a pointed look and she raised an eyebrow at him. A moment later, she sighed again.

"I'm Aoife."


	2. Chapter 2

**Furies' Anger**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

_The Jolly Rodger was cutting smoothly through the calm waves, the night sky fading into the dark sea. A few members of the crew sat around deck with odd lantern lit here and there. Most of them were asleep below and Carter was at the wheel. Killian sat on the stairs leading to the upper deck, Aoife sat in his lap._

_"Now, what's that one called?"_

_His daughter squinted at the stars, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth. "Ursa Major?"_

_Killian grinned, "That's right! What about that one?"_

_Aoife looked up again with excitement and she exclaimed, "Lynx."_

_Killian nodded. "Well done. Now, this is the most important one. What is that star?"_

_Aoife followed his pointed finger and she immediately replied, "The North Star!"_

_"You are a clever girl!" he said, "You'll never be lost now."_

_Carter watched his captain teach his little girl, keeping the ship straight. Had it really been only five years since he had once wanted her off his ship?_

_Aoife turned to look at Killian, frowning slightly. "The stars can show you where to go right Papa? They can tell how to get home."_

_Killian nodded, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. "You're right, little one. As long as the stars are in the sky, we will always be able to find each other."  
_

* * *

Henry woke when Aoife's boots crunched over the fallen twigs and leaves in the temporary camp.

Whatever Henry had expected of the term "camp" the day before was nothing like what actually happen. They had walked for while, until Aoife stopped by a clump of closely grown trees. She made a fire and tossed him some tough meat to eat that she had in her bag. He had tried to ask her more about the Land Between Worlds but she told him to be quiet and go to sleep.

He had tried but he couldn't nod off for more than a few minutes at a time. He thought that Aoife had no problem sleeping but in the middle of the night, when a rustling came from the bushes, she was wide awake with one hand on her sword. It turned out to be nothing and she just curled back up and went back to sleep. He had managed to catch a few minutes peace near dawn and then Aoife woke him.

"Morning, kid," she greeted, "Time for breakfast and then, our parting of ways."

She threw down a pile of birds by the still lit fire and began to pluck their feathers.

"Where did you get all of those?" Henry asked.

Aoife nodded over her shoulder to the bow and arrows sticking out of her bag. "Well Henry, you stand in one place with a very sharp object, wait until you see a bird and then throw the object at them."

Henry rolled his eyes and sat up with his back against a tree. "I'm just wondering what kind of animals live here; what people live here."

Aoife sat down across the fire from him, laughing slightly as a pile of feathers started to grow. "No one lives here, kid; we just survive here. I'm guessing you're from the Enchanted Forest? Where kings and queens keep nice order."

Henry quickly shook his head. "No. I'm from someplace else called Storybrooke, Maine. You've might not have heard of it."

Aoife nearly sneezed when a feather brushed her nose but then she turned back to him. "That's in the non magic world right? I've met a few people who have come from there. They're usually the ones who freak out the most; they also mumble about hallucinations or being crazy. You seem to be taking it quite well though. Here," she tossed one of the birds at him, "start helping."

Henry stared at the dead bird for a moment but slowly picked it up and began to copy Aoife. She was feeding him so that was a good sign at least. "Well, my family were from the Enchanted Forest and I know people from there."

Aoife stilled, raising her head to stare him. Henry shifted uncomfortably and then Aoife's face cleared. "Oh. Oh you're from _that_ town, aren't you? The one that queen made up when she got angry."

Henry frowned, roughly pulling out some feathers. "How do you know about Storybrooke if you can't leave this land?"

Aoife shrugged. "People are always coming through the portals; they bring their stories with them. So, I'm guessing the curse is broken then if you're here?"

Henry nodded and Aoife started to prepare her clean bird for cooking. "Where are you from?" he asked and Aoife seemed as if she didn't hear him.

After a moment she replied, "I guess I'm from the Enchanted Forest too but I spent most of my time on the sea."

That was the end of their conversation; Aoife's answer to Henry's next question was "Shut up and pluck your breakfast."

* * *

Hook never really thought there would be a time in his life when he would be the only calm person in the room. However, as he stood in the Town Hall, surrounded by the shouting population of Storybrooke, he was the only one thinking clearly.

The Charming family were busy with trying to brainstorm about getting Henry back while everyone just wanted to know if that portal would appear again. Hook had been right about being too late; by the time he had reached the house, Henry was long gone and so was the portal. Practically everyone in town had run to the Charmings for answers but they didn't know anything themselves. Hook hadn't been much use to them since he had seen the portal; flashbacks of loosing Aoife had shaken him. But as the shouting got louder, Hook squared his shoulders and focused.

He stepped up onto a table and whistled sharply, silencing the room. Suddenly, everyone was staring at him. He gulped but cleared his throat.

"Look, just everyone needs to stay calm. I've seen that portal before and no, it will not be showing up again."

That satisfied most people so Hook turned to look at the Charming family.

"The portal leads to the Land Between Worlds. It's a place that can't be reached by anything other than that one red portal. It's opens at sites of deep rage; when a person is so angry that they get the attentions of the Furies."

Emma was staring at him with wide eyes and he knew that she was waiting for him to give her an answer about getting Henry back.

Hook swallowed and continued, "The Furies rule the Land Between Worlds and they feed off the anger of the people sucked into their world. It makes them more powerful and they used to be able to terrorise the other worlds. Now they just hunt the prisoners in their kingdom. There is no way out of the land; not by magic bean or spell. And you can't summon the portal."

He jumped off the table and stood in front of Emma. "There is no way to get Henry back," he said quietly.

Emma, like always, still looked defiant. "How can you possibly know that?" she demanded.

Hook sighed. "Trust me I looked at every possible way of getting to that place. You only go to the Land Between Worlds if the land wants you there. And it never lets you leave."

Emma shook her head and spun around to Gold and Regina. "Have you two heard about this place?"

Regina shook her head but Gold answered, "No, but I have heard of the Furies. If they really did used to come to the other worlds then we can go to theirs."

Hook shook his head quickly. "That's not how it works. Think of the portals like the entrance and the exit. The entrance portal works just fine but the exit portal lost its power long ago."

"How do you know all of this?" Regina exclaimed, frowning at him.

Hook paused but then said carefully, "I lost someone to the Furies-I thought I could get them back but I couldn't."

"Well, you didn't have us," Gold pointed out, "We'll think of something."

Hook clenched his jaw and tried to keep his temper. He had to remind himself that they didn't know about his daughter; they didn't know that he searched every world, spent years and all his energy trying to get her back. He even asked Pan once. Not even he knew a way there. It had taken everything in Killian Jones to let go of the search, to finally accept that his daughter was gone. But to hear from Gold that he hadn't tried hard enough made Captain Hook want to choke him with his bare hands.

"Let's go to the shop; they're might be something in your books about this land?" Neal suggested, causing the others to quickly hurry from the Hall.

Everyone else seemed calmed enough and left to return to their homes. Hook thought that he would trail after the others but Charming actually waited for him at the door. The two men followed behind the group in silence at first.

Then Charming spoke, "You said that the portal opens when someone is angry. Can that be a way to summon it?"

Hook shook his head. "The rage needed to attract the portal has to be a certain kind. The Furies were warriors of vengeance; they come for people who feel that they have been wronged. And the anger has to be deep, complicated. The Furies want people to stay angry as long as possible so that they get more energy. The anger has to be the exhausting kind; the type can go on for years."

Charming nodded but stayed quiet. Casting a glance at Emma's back, he mumbled, "Henry was the one angry when the portal showed up. Are you telling me that he feels like that?"

Hook laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "All I know it, everyone in your family is angry with each other and Henry is stuck in the middle of it all. Plus, the kid was stuck in a time frozen town for eleven years with Regina. I've heard of people getting angry for lesser reasons than that."

"What about the person you lost? What were they angry at?"

Hook held back a growl before replying, "They didn't do anything; they got caught in the wind by mistake. I've heard it has happened before. You were lucky that it did not happen to any of you."

They were near the shop now; Gold was taking the keys out his pocket and Hook could hear the jingling. "I wish one of us had gone with Henry; at least he wouldn't be alone," Charming said, "Either way, Hook, we will get Henry back. Perhaps your friend will also be there; we can save them too."

Hook shook his head, barely able to anything other than stare straight ahead. "They died in that world; I know they did and grieved for them long ago. Henry is your focus now."

With that he went through the door of the shop, leaving Charming to follow after him.

* * *

"You go that way and I'll go this way."

Henry blinked at Aoife, the two of them standing on a shaded stretch of dirt road. She was ready to leave and he was utterly confused.

"You are really just going to leave me here? I have no idea what's going on and those-those creatures could attack at any minute."

Aoife folded her arms and tilted her head at him. "Exactly-which is why I want to be as far away from you as possible. The Furies personally greeted you as you landed here; I've never seen them do that before. Your anger must taste good to them."

Henry frowned at her, exasperated. "What are you talking about?!"

Aoife sighed and looked to sky for a moment as if checking for any Furies. Then she looked back at him. "The portal brings people here who are angry. The Furies feed off that anger and it gives them power. Usually, the Furies are fine with just attacking random people when they find them. But you, they were looking for. Whoever you are kid, you bring trouble."

"And you don't want trouble right?" Henry snapped.

Aoife grinned, shrugging. "Oh, I'm can make trouble all by myself; I don't need anyone's help. There's a town about three miles in that direction. Start walking and enjoy your stay."

With a nod, she turned on her heel and marched away. Henry watched as she left, completely at a loss. "Ok, ok, just think about what your moms would do or Dad. You're in a strange land with giant bird women attacking you. What do you do?"

Henry took in a few deep breaths, rubbing his arms and wishing he had been wearing a coat when the portal caught him. Finally, he turned around and followed the direction Aoife had pointed in. Maybe there was someone in the town who could help him. He was barely a few meters down the road when he heard the high pitched screaming of the Furies.

* * *

Aoife determinately walked down the road, her head held high and her eyes staring straight ahead.

She was not going to feel sorry for that kid; he was just going to have to learn how to survive here. She had to when she first landed and she had been seven at the time.

Her steps faltered and she slowed down slightly. It had been terrifying at the time; all she had wanted was her Papa to come and save her like he always did. But he hadn't. No one did. Aoife shook her head, picking up the pace and continuing on her way. Then, in the distance, she heard the Furies screaming. They were in the other direction, exactly where Henry was.

Aoife shut her eyes, growling to herself. "Don't turn around; he's not your problem. Do not turn around."

It was when Henry's yells joined into the noise, that Aoife's eyes snapped back open. "Dammit," she snarled before spinning around and sprinting back to Henry.

* * *

They were everywhere. Black wings sent dust into his eyes and mouth and when he turned to run, claws and teeth were scratching at his skin. Henry fell to the ground, his hands held in front of him and all he could see was the snarling face of a Fury ready to rip out his throat.

Then there was a sharp whistling sound and suddenly, there was an arrow sticking out of the Fury's chest. The creature gagged and burst into dust above Henry's head. He heard more whistling and when he cleared the dirt from his eyes, he saw Aoife shooting arrows at the remaining Furies. She didn't even fumble as she pulled arrow after arrow from her bag; she did it all in one fluid motion. She was so focused that she didn't see the last Fury crawl up behind her on all fours; like a lizard, complete with deadly claws.

"Behind you!" Henry called but when Aoife turned her head around, the Fury struck out. It caught her on the arm, its claws ripping through her jacket sleeve and digging into her skin. Aoife screamed in pain and the Fury sent her sprawling across the road. It leaped through the air and landed on top of her, striking out again at her face.

But Aoife caught its arm and kicked up, sending the Fury over her head. Henry scrambled to his feet to help but Aoife had already grabbed an arrow and used all her remaining strength to stab it through the Fury's side. When it crumbled to dust, Henry hurried to her side and checked her arm. It was bleeding and she had a cut across her lip.

Aoife tried to get her breath back and she gazed at Henry. "Ten Furies," she panted, "Ten of them were sent looking for you. Who the hell are you, kid?"

Henry gulped and didn't like the way she was looking at him; as if he would turn into something worse than a Fury. He began collecting up the arrows, which hadn't disappeared with the creatures.

Aoife picked up her fallen bow and her bag before taking the arrows from him. Her gaze was softer now and she nodded towards the left side of the road. "There's a river over there I think; we should go clean up."

She slowly walked off to the edge of the trees and Henry hurried to catch up with her. That had been the second time she had saved him; he figured sticking with her was the best idea.

The river was over a hill of trees and Aoife tossed her things down on the bank. She carefully took her jacket off, winching when the material scratched against her wound.

"Can I help?" Henry asked and Aoife shook her head. "Not yet; I'll just clean it first. You should wash your face too; it's covered in dirt."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, using the water to clean up. Finally, Aoife reached into her bag and pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Here, now you can help," she said and she moved to sit next to him on the rock. Following her orders, Henry wrapped the bandage around the three cuts on her arm, binding it tightly. Her arms were speckled with small white scars, many of them looking like claw marks.

"I've had a few run-ins with Furies before," she said, "But never as many as ten at once. Do you have any idea why they seem to be after you?"

Henry finished with the bandage and let his hands fall into his lap. "My family is...complicated. They've all made a few enemies over the years."

"But it's not your family that's here Henry; it's you they're after."

Henry bit the inside of his mouth, wondering if it was safe to tell her. He didn't know her well enough but she was the best he had in this situation. "I have...Do you know what the Heart of the Truest Believer is?"

Aoife's eyes widened and she looked him up and down. "You have the Heart? Seriously?"

Henry nodded. "A couple of weeks ago, Peter Pan took me to Neverland and wanted my heart to save himself. I've known about it since then."

Aoife stared at him but then stood up quickly. She began to pace with her hands running through her black hair. "That has to be it-and it makes sense," she mumbled.

"What, the Furies want me to believe in them too? Because there is no way I'm falling for that trick again," Henry protested.

Aoife stopped pacing, her hands propped up on her hips. "No Henry. From what I've heard the Heart of the Truest Believer has great power but the Furies don't get theirs from belief. They want rage. They want you angry Henry; so angry that the power will make them...sickeningly unstoppable."

Henry shook his head back and forth. "But how? Are they just going to annoy me until I snap?"

"That's not how the Land works, kid. The anger of the Furies is in everything here; it seeps into your mind, into your bones. Before you know it, you're angry at everything. You can't let it get to you; not until we get you out of here."

As Aoife began to pick up her things again, Henry stood up and glared at her. "I thought you said that there's no way out of this place."

"That's true," she stated, "I've tried before and failed because I didn't have the magic needed; no one here does. But since you pretty much have pure magic inside your chest, the other portal might just work for you."

A spark of hope flicked in Henry and he grinned. "There's another portal?! Where is it? Can we get to it?"

Aoife cleaned the remaining blood from her lip and she shrugged. "The Furies used to be able to travel to other worlds but the portal they used doesn't work anymore. It's just sitting in their lair, dormant. Now, if we can survive long enough to get to the lair and get past the Furies there, then maybe your Heart can get to portal to work."

Henry was happy with this plan and he waited as Aoife scowled at the rips in her jacket and threw her bag over her uninjured side.

"Why are you helping me now? What happened to leaving me to fend for myself?"

Aoife stilled, her fingers curled around the strap of her bag. "This place is like something out of a nightmare. It's bad enough but if the Furies get the kind of power that you think you have, it'll be a lot worse. Plus, they've seen me with you twice now and I've saved you both times. To the Furies, I have wronged them by taking their prey. As f I needed another reason for them to hate me."

She mumbled that last part but Henry heard her anyway. Aoife looked back at the forest and then up at the sky. "We'll have to stay off the roads and travel through the forest. It would also be a good idea to walk at night when the Furies sleep. Come on kid."

She started walking but Henry quickly stopped her. "Wait, you want to walk in the dark? And in a forest? We can get lost easily."

Aoife gave him a weary smile. "You have so little faith in me. I've been here since I was younger than you; I know my way around. Plus, this place is just as dangerous in the daytime as it is at night."

She started walking and Henry stayed by her side. "What age were you when you got here?" he asked quietly.

"I was seven," she replied, "but time works very differently here."

They reached the tree line again and to Henry's surprise, Aoife kept talking. "I kept track of the days, making sure I knew what age I was. But when I was ten, I met a woman who had just come from the Enchanted Forest. I asked her about the king who had been in charge at the time; she said that he had been dead for decades. It's probably been hundreds of years since I've been home."

"You said you lived on the sea right?" Henry said it quietly, as if worried that she would clamp up again.

"Yes, my father was a pirate so we lived on his ship with the crew. The men who struck fear into people's hearts were the same men who taught me how to tie my bootlaces and swordfight."

"I know a pirate," Henry exclaimed, "He's called Captain Hook."

Aoife shrugged. "Never heard of him."

They kept walking and Aoife kept an eye on the tree branches over heard, making sure to always see the sky.

"What are you looking for?"

"When night falls, I want to be able to see the stars. That's how we'll find our way around. That's the funny thing about all these worlds-the stars, the moon and sun are all the same."

"You can find your way by the stars?" Henry mused.

"That's what my father taught me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Furies' Anger**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

_"Now pay attention, little one, this is important," Killian commanded, his daughter's head turning to face him._

_They stood on deck, with the ship docked into a remote port. It was summer time and the sun made the planks beneath their feet warm. Beckett was sitting a nearby crate, supervising in case of injury. Again._

_Killian looked down at Aoife, who was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. She held a wooden sword in her hand, a gift from the crew on her last birthday. Killian placed his hands on his shoulders, stopping her bouncing before she got sick._

_"The facts are Aoife, that as a girl, there will be people bigger and stronger than you."_

_Blue eyes frowned back at him, a determined scowl falling over her small face._

_"But just because they are bigger than you, doesn't mean you can't beat their face into the dirt. Sometimes, brute strength doesn't win. Sometimes, it's quick skill."_

_He let go of her shoulders and stood back. "Today's lesson: learning how to take down bigger fighters with just one move. It'll just come in handy one day."_

_Aoife bit her lip, her little fingers drumming on the hilt of her sword. "Papa, will I have to do this in real life soon?" she asked quietly._

_Killian knelt down in front of her, smiling. "Of course not sweetheart; this is for when you are older and have your own adventures. Don't worry. For now and for as long as you need me, I'll be the one fighting off the bad guys."_

_Aoife grinned but then she frowned again. "Papa, why can't we just shoot them with the cannon?"_

_Killian tried not to laugh, shaking his head. "The canon wasn't built for knocking down one person at a time, sweetheart. Now, start with your practise swings."_

_As she did as she was told, Killian turned back to Beckett. "Remind the crew to not let her near the cannons."  
_

* * *

Aoife and Henry walked as far as the next town, which was a dilapidated mess of half built houses and stalls. Henry kept close to Aoife, who had flipped the hood of her jacket over her head. They skirted around the edge of the town, avoiding as many people as they could. There was an array of men, women and children. Some wore clothes like Henry had seen in his book while others were dressed as modern as Henry was.

"Where are we going?" he asked quietly as they passed by a number of ally-ways and open drains.

"We need to stock up on some food; the closer you get to the Furies lair, the less wild animals there are to hunt," Aoife answered, "They avoid that place like the plague."

"What's it like?" he said, "The lair I mean."

Aoife pulled him to the side of the street as a crowd suddenly ran past them, all chasing one man who was out in front. When they passed, Aoife explained, "He probably stole some bread or something. Come on."

They kept walking and Aoife finally replied to his question. "The lair is basically a large, hollowed out cave a few days walk from here. The Furies have a maze of tunnels inside but the portal should still be in the same place."

Henry nodded but yelped suddenly when a hand shot out from an ally and grasped his arm. Henry struggled to get away from his captor, a scraggly man in ratty clothes. "Fresh meat," the man hissed, "I can smell the newness off you. What year is it boy?!"

Henry didn't even have to reply, because the next moment the man was on his back. Aoife had kicked him in the chest as the same time as slashing his hand with her dagger.

"Come on, hurry," she ordered, and ushered him away down the street.

"Who was that?" Henry panted.

"Just another person stuck here," Aoife replied as she put her dagger away, "They can tell that you're new here so they want information about whatever world you come from, hoping it's theirs."

Neither of them stopped walking until Aoife guided him into a dirty shop with no windows. There was a low counter to the right, while the rest of the room was taken over by stacks of cans and dried food. Aoife kept him close as they manoeuvred past people, some drooling over the pieces of meat hanging from the ceiling by hooks. She stopped in front of the counter, still not taking her hood off.

There was an old woman behind the counter, her wrinkled hands counting coins. Henry frowned at him; he could clearly see that they were all from different countries and times. People must pay with whatever they had.

"We need meat and grain," Aoife said lowly, "At least two bags each."

The woman finally looked up at them, her small eyes inspecting them both. Henry's skin crawled when she looked at him but her gaze settled on Aoife.

The woman smiled, with more gum than teeth. "Wouldn't people like to know that you are in town, Fury Girl? There hasn't been a good mob in months."

Henry frowned at Aoife, who just kept a straight face. "If you do that, then you won't get paid," she just replied as she placed a small bag onto the counter.

The woman snatched it up and poured out its contents into her hand. Henry's eyes grew wide at the sight of the white pearls, gleaming against the woman's dirty skin.

"Very well," she said, "We have a deal."

The woman hurried off to get their order and Henry opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't," Aoife said lowly, "Just don't."

Henry stayed silent, slightly worried when he saw that her hand was shaking.

* * *

They had been searching all night and were not closer to a solution. Hook had watched as Henry's family went through every book, every object and anything else they could find to try and learn more about the Land Between Worlds.

He had stayed silent throughout most of this, choosing to be quiet instead of a negative influence. They were a bunch of people who thrived when times got tough, when the situation looked dire. He didn't have the heart to tell them that there was no way of getting Henry back. By dawn, it was decided to get some rest and food and gather again in a few hours. Hook started off towards his home, his neck sore and his eyes begging for sleep.

But when Emma called him, he turned around and waited for both her and Neal to catch up with him. "Hook," Emma said, "You know all about the Land Between Worlds right?"

Hook hesitated before nodding. "Yes, but I don't see-."

"We want you to tell us Henry's chances," Neal interrupted, "What's the likelihood of him...surviving until we can rescue him."

Hook frowned, turning back to look at Emma in question. She sighed, her voice low. "We deserve to know; no matter how bad it is."

Hook clenched his jaw for a moment.

They had no idea. It was unbearably painful, even after all these centuries, to imagine how his daughter had died and the more he had learned about the Land, the worst his imagination got. It would be better to keep them in the dark but they would eventually hear the stories; it was better coming from him.

"No one knows exactly what is in the Land; most information comes through stories or whatever people have seen get sucked through a portal. There are a number of people for sure, so perhaps there are towns and villages. Magic is in scarce supply and mostly in the form of healing properties or simple spells; nothing that could fight a Fury. There are animals there from all of the worlds as well as a number of dangerous creatures that like the taste of blood. The Furies, however, are the worst of all."

Emma was white but staring at him with such determination. Neal was bracing his hands on his hips, as if ready to fight the very words coming from his mouth.

Hook continued. "The Furies don't need to eat or drink; they thrive on the anger of people. So, they attack with vicious claws and talons; hoping to cause havoc and rage. The only magic they have is the ability to inspire anger in people, even if they are miles away. The stories say that you could never meet a Fury in your entire time spent there and still feel their anger corrupt you."

"What about your friend? The one who got sucked into the portal?" Neal said quickly, "Did they survive long-sorry to ask."

Hook just accepted the apology, and replied, "My friend was young and defenceless. My first mate at the time, Carter, told me there was no chance of survival but I ignored him. It took a while for me to accept the death but hundreds of years can do wonders for your sense of hope."

He ended the line with a trademark grin which didn't improve Neal's temper.

"Seriously? We are trying to get Henry back and you're not helping at all!"

Emma placed a hand on his arm, gently pushing him back in the direction of the shop. "Go get some rest, Neal," she advised, "We'll talk later."

Neal ran a hand through his hair and stalked away, his hands clenched.

"We're all a little on edge," Emma said, "Don't mind him."

Hook nodded once and turned around to continue on his way. Emma's hand on his arm stopped him however. He looked at her hand and then at her worried face. "You really don't think we can get him back do you?"

Her question was asked so quietly, he almost didn't hear it. Hook frowned at her, starting to really worry. She looked exhausted; from rescuing Henry from Neverland to losing him again to another world. Not to mention the arguments in between.

The straight answer was no; he didn't think they would. But there was a small part of him, the same part that had awakened when he had first met her, that still believed.

"I'll tell you this, Swan," he said, "I learned long ago never to doubt you. If anyone has a chance of beating the Furies and the Land, then it's you and your family."

She gave him a small smile, and after squeezing his arm slightly, turned to walk back to her apartment.

Hook watched her go, waiting until she was around the corner before finally looking away. He wanted to save Henry, he really did. Not just for Emma but for the kid himself. It wasn't right for him to be trapped like he was.

Hook knew it was a long shot, but he hoped that Henry had found someone to watch over him.

* * *

"I think I'm getting better at this," Henry said, as he roasted the bird over the fire.

Aoife looked over at him from her perch on a rock and smiled. "Yes, the second time round usually doesn't end with the meat getting set on fire," she quipped, causing Henry to stick his tongue out at her.

He checked the bird again before looking back at Aoife. They had stopped for the afternoon, choosing to sleep so that they were rested for the night's walk. Aoife had picked a flat spot on a slope, surrounded by trees and rocks. Aoife was standing on one of the rocks, her bow draw and an arrow loosely perched on it. She was scanning the forest below them, barely moving.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

Aoife nodded without looking at him. "Yes, I'm just making sure the camp is secure of we are to sleep here. Can't be too careful Henry."

He said nothing else but that didn't stop him feeling a little less safe now. When the food was cooked, Aoife finally put down her bow and sat to eat.

Henry munched on his dinner a bit before asking, "Where did you get those pearls from?"

Aoife raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "I found them in oysters that live in the water on the edge of the Land. There is no actual sea in this place so that lake is the closest thing that grows them. My father taught me how to find them and get the pearls."

"Your father taught you a lot of things then?"

Aoife smiled and Henry was surprised to see how warm it was. Her whole face seemed softer. "Yes; he had seen many things because of his travels and everyday with him was spent learning something or perfecting what I already knew. He told me that I could go on great adventures if I wanted to; I doubt he meant this place."

Henry paused, swallowing a mouthful of meat. "You said before that you had tried to find the portal. Did you try to get back to him?"

Aoife nodded, her smile slipping. "It was years ago and the portal didn't work. But since it has probably been centuries since I last him, he is more than likely long gone. Once I accepted that and I grieved, this place became easier to deal with. It stopped being a prison that kept me from my father and was suddenly just a place to survive."

Henry nearly lost his appetite. He had never considered the fact that he was under pressure from time itself. Weeks might have already passed in Storybrooke. And Aoife was his best chance. She was also a lot different than he had first thought; he would be grumpy too if he had been stuck in the Land as long as her.

"You can come back with me," Henry suggested, "You can come live in Storybrooke and have pancakes at Granny's with hot chocolate and cinnamon. You can go to the high school and get a job in town or something."

Aoife was staring at him, one eyebrow raised with confusion in her eyes. "I literally have no idea what you just said."

Henry's shoulders dropped. "Not even the part about the chocolate?"

When Aoife shook her head, Henry sighed. "We have a lot to discuss."

Once Henry got talking, he didn't stop. He told her all about Storybrooke and the new inventions and technologies that the modern world had. She had heard stories yes, but she had a lot to catch up on. She asked questions now and again but was content to listen to him speak. He was half-way through explaining what a television was when she interrupted him.

"We can take this up again later kid; it's time for sleep."

Henry nodded and adjusted the small pile of cloth that Aoife had given him to sleep on. Suddenly he heard a rustling and something was thrown over his head. Pulling it off, he looked down to see a black jacket, a size two big for him. He stared up at Aoife, who shrugged.

"I figured you would need one; can't have you walking around with just that thin shirt can we?"

Henry grinned and put it on. He had never been so glad to get an old coat in his life. "Where did you get this?" he asked, actually glad that the sleeves went over his cold hands.

"I picked it up in the town when you weren't looking."

Henry smiled up at her and replied, "Thank you."

Aoife just turned back to face the forest. "Don't mention it; just go to sleep. I will not drag you though the trees if you're half-asleep."

Henry did as he was told but right before his eyes closed, he wondered why she was still standing on the rock, staring out at the forest.

* * *

She shook him awake at nightfall, and when he was finally up on his feet, he saw that she had already put out the fire and packed away everything. She still held her bow in her hands but only one sword was on her belt.

"Come on," he said, pushing him ahead of her, "We have to get a move on."

They hurried through the trees, Aoife leading the way at a fast pace. Henry tried to keep up with her but eventually, he asked, panting, "Why are we in such a rush? The portal isn't going anywhere, is it?"

Aoife didn't reply, she just grabbed his elbow and dragged him out in front of her to walk. They went a few more metres but loud rustling from the trees behind them caused Henry to stop and Aoife to spin around.

"We were being followed," she whispered to him, "All the way from the town; I had hoped we'd lost them."

Henry was about to ask who when four men stepped out from the branches. One of them was the man who had grabbed him in the ally, a bandage wrapped haphazardly around his bleeding hand. Another was the man that had been running away from the crowd, while the last two were unknown to him. But they were all armed with swords and at least one axe.

"Did you get lost?" Aoife called, "Cause I'm pretty sure anything you're looking for is in the opposite direction."

The man from the ally twitched slightly and motioned towards Henry. "Just give us the boy, Fury Girl; all we want is information."

Henry crept closer to Aoife who drew her bow and readied an arrow. "He's from the Land without Magic, nowhere else. None of you look like you're from there so he's useless to you."

The man stilled but one of the others, who held a heavy axe, said, "But you are helping him and he's not disgusted by you. That must mean something."

Henry looked at Aoife, who aimed the arrow straight at them. What the heck did that nickname mean? And what had she done that was so bad?

"Considering that he's the first person who hasn't tried to behead me on sight in the last few years, I'd say we're the best of friends. Now move along."

Henry stared at the men again; they all seemed jittery and unstable. Even he knew they weren't going to leave.

Just as one of them ran forward, Aoife shot him in the side, taking him down. She shoved Henry backwards and kicked out because, by then, the second man was in front of her. He stumbled back but it was enough for her to take her dagger and slash his shoulder, cutting the muscles there. He fell screaming but Aoife barely had time to blink before the man with the axe and the man from the ally attacked her.

She was fighting them on both sides, with her sword and dagger as she had dropped her bow. Henry stood back but when he saw that she was struggling, he looked down at the bow on the ground. Snow had given him some lessons on archery before so he scooped it up and grabbed an arrow. He aimed but the three fighters kept moving and it was already so dark. Hoping that he wouldn't hit Aoife, he concentrated on the man with the axe. He took a breath and let go and the arrow went straight into the man's right shoulder, causing him to drop the axe. Aoife and the last man stilled for only a moment, surprised at Henry's help.

Then Aoife got in a punch to the man's jaw, sending him spinning around. As he was turned away from her, she quickly slashed at the backs of his knees, leaving him lying on the ground. The man with the axe was in pain, trying to reach the arrow and get to Henry. Aoife strode over and kneed him in the face, leaving him unconscious.

She grabbed her weapons and taking the bow from Henry, she said, "Nice shot kid."

"Thanks," he replied, "But I was aiming for his leg."

Aoife let out a relieved laugh but it came out with a cry of pain. She clutched her right side and Henry quickly took her arm in case she fell.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, scanning her side in case of blood.

"One of them kicked me in the ribs," she said through clenched teeth, "I think one might be broken. Of course the pain hits after the fight."

Henry quickly took her bag, shouldering it for her as well as the bow.

"Can we do anything?" he said, as he watched her take a few breaths.

Aoife paused but then nodded towards the trees ahead. "There a small camp over there. It's out of our way towards the lair but they have some healing magic there. I won't be much use without it."

Henry nodded and the two of them slowly made their way through the forest. By the time, Henry saw the lights of the camp, Aoife was nearly passing out. She had already lost blood from the Fury attack and the pain from the broken rib hadn't helped. The camp was a collection of tents with a few people walking around fires. When they saw the two of them, many hurried back inside their tents. One man, a tall guy with a short white beard, narrowed his eyes at them and stalked forward.

"This may not be as easy as I thought," Aoife muttered.

Henry looked at her with worry. She was sweating, drops falling of her face, while eyes kept drooping closed before snapping open again. The man reached them and Aoife tried to stand as straight as she could.

"You are not welcome here," the man hissed.

"What a surprise," Aoife quipped but Henry interrupted their glaring.

"She needs some healing magic and a place to rest. Please, we'll pay you."

Aoife stared down at him and Henry motioned towards the bag on his back. He hoped that she had more pearls in there. The man quickly gave Aoife a once over but turned back to Henry.

"The Fury Girl caused enough trouble for people; even for money, we should not help you."

"Please," Henry begged, "I don't know what she did before but she's been helping me, keeping me safe. She saved me from Furies twice and four men who wanted to kidnap me. That's how she got so hurt. She may be this Fury Girl to you but she's my friend. I'll give you all the pearls she has, just please help her."

The only sound to be heard was the crackling from the fire. The man stared at Henry for a long moment before standing aside.

"Go to the last tent on this row and put her on the camping cot there. I'll bring you the magic soon."

Henry smiled widely, "Thank you."

Aoife nodded to the man but he just turned around and left. Henry and Aoife slowly walked to the last tent and Henry pulled aside the flap to let them inside. There was a small cot against the left wall and he helped Aoife to lie down on it.

Her jaw was clenched and her face white but she managed to mutter, "Thank you Henry; this is the second time you have saved me. I guess that makes us even."

Henry dragged a small stool over to sit at her side, the bag and bow leaning against the cot. "I think I still owe you one," he replied and Aoife gave him a small smile before closing her eyes. The man returned to them a moment later and Henry shook Aoife gently to keep her eyes open.

"Get her to drink this," he said, handing Henry a small bottle, "Let her sleep through the night and she'll be fine by morning. Then she must leave."

With that he exited the tent.

Henry handed Aoife the bottle and she managed to swallow it all, regardless of it's terrible taste. She laid back down and soon fell into a sleep. Henry felt too rested; he had technically only woken up less than an hour ago.

So he sat by Aoife's side, thinking. They called Fury Girl but why? The Furies hadn't shown her any special treatment. However, she had been in the Land between Worlds for so long; he really didn't know anything about her. Well, except that she clearly loved her father.

That made Henry think of his own family; they were probably so worried. He knew that they were defiantly looking for a way to find him and they would; he might even beat them to it if he got to the portal soon.

Henry bit his lip then, staring out at the slit in the tent's door. He could see the glow from the fire, red and orange against the darkness. Knowing his family, however, they were also more than likely at each other's throats. It was probably even slowing them down, all their arguing.

He felt a sharp pain in his hand and when startled and looked down, he saw that his nails had cut his palm. He must have been clenching his fist too hard. Henry shook his head, his brain suddenly feeling foggy. Maybe he was more tired than he thought he was.


End file.
